True Despair
True Despair is a common Driving Event in Death Road to Canada. The party has the chance to gain a large amount of food, at the risk of permanently damaging a member's morale. Event text As the group searches an abandoned house, a miracle happens. They find a government ration box, unopened. To their HORROR, it turns out there is a dog poop sitting RIGHT ON THE HANDLE of the supply box. There is no way to open it without touching the poo. If party doesn't have a Tree Branch: This could be the biggest challenge, yet! * No Way, Gross, Ignore It * Have someone open it * Use tree branch to open it (only if the party has a Tree Branch) Results 'No Way, Gross, Ignore it' The group ignores the supply box and all the food inside of it. They find a couple cans of food while searching the rest of the house, but must wonder what they missed. * +2 food Have someone open it Who should open the crate? WARNING: THIS IS REALLY GROSS THERE IS A DOG POO ON THE CRATE THIS COULD BE A BIG DEAL Chosen character is a dog The dog poop mysteriously disappears before Character nudges the box open! Character looks really guilty. * Character -1 Morale * +16 food Chosen character is a cat Character seems especially angry that it had to bat the dog poop out of the way to open the box. He/She really feels like mauling something, moreso than usual. * Character -4 Morale * +16 food Chosen character is a non-dog/cat animal Character kicks the supply box open. As an animal, he/she really doesn't care either way for dog poo, so it wasn't much of an obstacle. * +16 food Party has a character with the Friend of Dog perk Character loves dogs, and is no stranger to picking up dog poop and putting it in a plastic bag. In fact, doing so reminds Character of civilization. Feeling that warmth in your hand, feeling alive! * Character +2 Morale * +16 food Chosen character is Oblivious (low Wits, high Attitude) Character opens up the supply box. What was the big deal? He/She never noticed the dog poo. If character isn't alone: Everyone else is grossed out! * of party -2 Morale * +16 food None of the above criteria apply Character tries to nudge the poo off the box with a piece of wood, but it goes HORRIBLY wrong. They get grossed out pretty bad! Chosen character has high Attitude Character attempts to keep up a positive attitude. One day, Character will be able to look at this and laugh. But not today. * Character -2 Morale * +16 food Otherwise This is, by far, the worst thing to happen to Character in the zombie apocalypse. They will never, ever be the same. Character: PERMANENT MORALE PENALTY! * Character -2 Morale * Character -1 Max Morale (which also lowers morale by an additional point) * +16 food 'Use tree branch to open it' Every child knows that the only surefire way to move a piece of dog poo is to use a stick from a tree branch. It's nature's perfect poop remover. You channeled your sense of whimsy and child-like wonder to triumph over this dangerous situation. Congratulations! YOU'VE FOUND THE TRUE ENDING TO DEATH ROAD TO CANADA! * +16 food Trivia * In the "Have someone open it" outcome, the game checks if the party has at least one Friend of Dog, rather than if the chosen character is a Friend of Dog. This means that the party has a Friend of Dog, all human characters will use the Friend of Dog outcome, even if they do not have the perk. Category:Events Category:Driving Events